Bovino no Baka!
by Inetta
Summary: Au début, ce fut une adorable petite chose dont il voulait prendre soin, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, son affection pour elle en fit tout autant prenant une dimension bien particulière… Une dimension tordue.
1. Partie 1

Hello Everybody ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en me lisant ^^

Ces personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira créatrice de notre bien aimé Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

Inspiration, chose si capricieuse, je me suis levée ce matin avec (presque) tout le scénario (que j'avais pensé avoir zappé) en tête…

Cette fic se passe 10 ans plus tard, elle tourne autour de Lambo… Pour le reste il faudra lire ! =3

Attention mature ! Warning ! Double warning ! 

Chanson thème : _Amefuri no warui yume _de Deadman.

PS : Fûuta à un air de renard sur la couverture. XD Si un jour je suis motivée je referais cette couverture… Mais ne rêvons pas trop, j'ai dit un jour après tout… I'm lazy =) Euh... Je peux pas mettre de lien ici donc euh sur Deviantart je suis Inette et la couverture est présente sous le même nom si ça intéresse quelqu'un T_T

(Histoire en 3 parties = one-shot découpé X))

* * *

**_Bovino no baka !_**

Au début, ce fut une adorable petite chose dont il voulait prendre soin, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, son affection pour elle en fit tout autant prenant une dimension bien particulière… Une dimension tordue, il avait maintenant un désir peu recommandable et bien étrange pour cette dernière.

Ce jour là, Fûuta arriva devant un Lambo sanglotant pour la énième fois, la cause étant encore inconnu, il décida de s'en enquérir:

« Que se passe t-il Lambo-chan ? »

« Je… Snif… Je veux monopoliser Tsuna-san ! Mais Stupidera est toujours sur mon chemin ! »

« Ah oui ? Racontes-moi. »

« J'espérais que nous pourrions faire une petite balade histoire de se retrouver seuls, il avait même accepté quand Stupidera a prétexté qu'il avait du travail à faire, mais je sais qu'il mentait, il m'a nargué lorsque le Dixième du nom eut le dos tourné ! » Pleura de plus belle le bovin.

Ah… Qu'il aimait le voir ainsi, c'était comme une drogue pour lui, il allait l'écouter se lamenter encore un court instant.

« Je veux le voir plus longtemps… » Soupira le jeune homme se recroquevillant et ainsi laissant place au silence.

Ayant eut sa petite dose, le maître du classement entreprit de le consoler de son plus beau sourire.

« La prochaine sera la bonne, tu n'as qu'à réessayer demain, et puis le connaissant, il t'invitera peut être lui-même pour s'excuser. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui et un conseil, tu ferais bien d'être le plus direct possible et lui montrer ce que tu veux, histoire de te faire comprendre. »

Il se doutait que Lambo l'interpréterait à sa manière, il avait gardé une part de sa naïveté, en effet, plus hautes seront les espérances plus pénible sera la chute, et cela l'homme en devenir l'attendait avec une impatience quelque peu honteuse…

Comme prévu le lendemain, le boss des Vongola, ayant détecté la déception de son plus jeune subordonné, entreprit de lui proposer de déjeuner avec lui, il se rendit donc dans les quartiers de celui-ci :

« Lambo, ça t'intéresserait de manger avec moi ce midi ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Lui sourit le bovin agréablement surpris.

Tsuna quitta le jeune homme satisfait d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir, de son coté Lambo bouillonnant de joie alla voir Fûuta afin de lui colporter la bonne nouvelle:

« Tu avais raison ! Il m'a proposé qu'on déjeune ensemble. »

Son interlocuteur était mitigé, il était satisfait du fait que ses prévisions s'avéraient justes, mais aurait cela dit préféré qu'il ne vienne le voir qu'à l'arriver de la déception et pas avant.

« Je te l'avais dit Lambo ! » Se réjouit tout de même ce dernier.

La vache resta un moment guillerette au coté de son ami qui continuait de vaquer à ses occupations, ou plutôt à ses classements, enfin il fut bientôt l'heure du repas.

« J'y vais. Bon appétit Fûuta. »

Le Bovino arriva rapidement devant son hôte qui le dirigea à table, ainsi ils commencèrent à déjeuner :

« C'est délicieux, j'aime beaucoup ! »

« Je m'en doutais, j'ai demandé à Kyoko-chan de nous cuisiner ça, sachant qui tu adorais sa cuisine dans le temps. » Lui confia le Vongola, se surprenant à parler comme un vieil homme.

« Kyoko-san ? Seriez-vous en couple ?» Se redressa vivement le mafieux électrique.

« H…Hé ? Bien sûr que non ! » Rougit le concerné.

« Vraiment ? » Lui demanda sérieusement Lambo s'étant déplacé et acculant à présent son supérieur, ne sait on comment, plus près du sol.

« Oui. Evidemment. » Prêta-t-il en se grattant la joue.

« Je suis soulagé… » Réagit son locuteur le prenant dans ses bras.

« Comment ça ? Tu es heureux que je n'aie personne ? Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil… » Fit un boss relativement embarrassé.

« Non ce n'est pas exactement ça. » Répliqua l'entreprenant tout en le contraignant d'avantage.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je vous veux. » Le jeune homme, à la veste à motif de vache, le dominait maintenant de tout son poids.

« Lam...Lambo ! Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Je. Vous. Veux. » Répéta ce dernier l'embrassant à la suite.

« Ne plaisante pas… » Menaça un Sawada pris de court.

« Je ne plaisante pas. » Répliqua le bovin tout en détachant sa ceinture.

En voyant sa protubérance, le Vongola paniqua irrémédiablement et finit par hausser la voix :

« Non ! Arrête ça Lambo ! Je suis sérieux ! »

A cette dernière intonation, la vachette commença à verser une vague de larmes, ce qui apaisa quelque peu Tsuna, ainsi ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, dis moi ? »

« Snif…Mais… Je…Snif… »

« Tu quoi ? » Le questionna ce dernier essuyant cette fois ses larmes.

« …Je vous…Snif… Aime. »

Son chef fut très surprit, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, comme par exemple qu'il se trouva être…Frustré, ou encore curieux… Le Sawada avait si longtemps été sa nounou qu'il s'était complaint dans cette optique.

« Euh… Lambo, tu sembles t'être trompé d'ordre, avant de vouloir me toucher tu devais me le dire… »

La vache se calma un peu et se risqua d'un sourire enjôleur :

« Alors maintenant serait-ce possible que nous… ? »

« NON. » Répondit net le Sawada.

« Mais… Je souhaite être votre amant…» Fit Lambo visiblement déçus.

« Tu dois me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, mets toi à ma place, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans à mes yeux… »

« Cela va faire dix ans que j'ai 5 ans, il faut bien que je vieillisse.» Ajouta le concerné, ayant quelque peu reprit du poil de la bête, il songeait d'ailleurs qu'il avait dû mal interpréter les paroles de Fûuta.

« Tu as raison. Je dois m'y faire, tu as bel et bien grandi… » Dit Tsunayoshi en lui tapotant la tête, ce qui eut comme effet de raviver la flamme du jeune homme.

« Tsuna-san… » Se rapprocha de façon préoccupante l'adolescent.

« Lambo, j'ai vu que tu avais eu une sacré… Croissance, mais je t'en pris, pas maintenant ! » Le repoussa le ciblé, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Bovino de progresser se collant contre le réticent.

« Arrête ça ! » Intervint Reborn en lui shootant en pleine figure.

« Tu as beau avoir grandi physiquement, psychologiquement tu restes le même idiot ! Tu dois respect et obéissance à ton boss ! » Reprit sévèrement le kicker.

« Maudit Reborn… Je te déteste ! » Beugla la vache, de nouveau la larme à l'œil, quittant la pièce.

« Tu as été un peu dur avec lui, il a quand même mûri depuis, son coté enfantin n'est pas totalement parti voilà tout… Cela dit, merci pour le coup de main, je m'en occuperais d'ici peu, ne t'en mêles plus. » Dicta le Dixième boss des Vongola ayant regagné sa prestance.

« Tu es trop gentil, mais je ne m'en mêlerais plus, j'ai d'autres missions qui m'attendent après tout, ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie. A la prochaine Tsunaze. »

« Heureux de t'avoir revu Reborn. » Lui sourit le Decimo tandis que son ancien professeur s'éloignait.

Fûuta qui se rendait à sa chambre retrouva un Lambo assit à coté de la porte qui devait l'y mener, le menton sur les genoux et visiblement fort déprimé.

« Lambo ! Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je me déclarais à Tsuna-san quand ce maudit Reborn m'a interrompu, j'en ai assez ! » Râla le tonnerre ambulant, à cette révélation le cœur du jeune homme se serra… De satisfaction, quand à la mimique de son ami, il voulait en voir un peu plus pour sa santé.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a surgit de nulle part et m'a encore frappé ! » Couina ce dernier.

Son ami repu prit immanquablement bonne figure en l'encourageant:

« Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu fais parvenir tes sentiments à Tsuna-nii, je suis sûr que ça ira ! »

« Tu as raison, je ne laisse pas tomber, et ce n'est qu'une pose ! Je reviendrais à la charge demain. Merci Fûuta ! » Clamât honnêtement le gardien du tonnerre tout en se relevant.

« Pas de problème. » Sourit gentiment le supporter.

« A plus tard ! »

En le voyant s'éloigner, Fûuta se reprocha son apathie, il aurait été plus simple de le martyriser sans détour et d'avoir sa ration de larme à vie, mais ce serait au risque de tout détruire, et ça, il se le refusait, il aimait trop voir son jeune ami pleurnicher. C'était un précieux compagnon après tout, s'il voulait que cela continue, il préférait encore le voir occasionnellement heureux avec quelqu'un Tsuna-nii était « le grand frère » que le jeune adulte aimait beaucoup après tout, si les sentiments se montraient réciproques, il continuera de le voir se lamenter de temps en temps, autrement… Il aurait une sacrée portion de sanglots avec lui aux premières loges, dans tous les cas il était gagnant... Fin, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire.

A suivre~

* * *

To be continued~

En espérant que le début ai été intéressant ^^


	2. Partie 2

Et oui la deuxième partie est déjà là~

Attention...

Il commence à faire chaud _**siffle et va se cacher**_

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**_Bovino no baka !_**

**_Partie 2  
_**

Ainsi le jeune Bovino revint à la charge les lendemains qui suivirent, mais cette fois se contentant de tenir compagnie à son aimé, durant ses poses, au grand damne de Gokudera. De son point de vue Tsunayoshi appréciait de plus en plus cette même compagnie, et se réjouissant grandement de chaque moments passés.

Un beau jour, Lambo perdit, comme ce que l'on appellera, patience et posa une question venant de nulle part à son opposant :

« Que pensez-vous de moi ? »

« Quoi ? Je… » Paniqua l'interrogé.

« Qu'est ce que je suis pour vous ? » Additionna le Bovino s'approchant rondement et se calant sur le concerné.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr Lambo… Je sais juste que j'aime être avec toi. »

« Tsuna-san… » Soupira le jeune homme en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Non Lambo ! C'est trop tôt ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ! » S'exclama la cible en le repoussant.

« Mais… Je vous vois tellement peu que j'aimerais tirer le maximum de nos entrevues. Prouvez-moi que je compte ne serait-ce qu'un peu…» Lui dit son ancien assaillant détournant des yeux quelques peu humides.

« Je peux juste te dire que tu es important. Je suis désolé Lambo, tu devras attendre encore un peu.»

« Je veux bien Tsuna-san… J'aimerais seulement passer d'avantages d'instant en votre compagnie, depuis que j'ai grandi vous n'avez quasiment plus de temps pour moi… » Lui confia le jeune homme attristé.

« Lambo… » Soupira le chef des Vongola.

Après un long silence, signe de mûre réflexion, celui-ci ajouta :

« Tu as raison, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Les minutes suivantes et ce à une vitesse spectaculaire, le protagoniste se retrouva à son second endroit favori :

« Fûuta ! Tsuna-san ne sait pas ce que je suis pour lui… » Déblatéra la vache d'un air attristé.

L'interloqué songea que c'était probablement bon pour sa part de flots journaliers.

« Mais j'ai autre chose, il va probablement m'accorder plus de temps! » Adjoignit celle-ci toute frétillante.

Ou peut être que non, aussi les espérances du jour pour celui qui maîtrisait les classements étaient à l'instant réduit en miette, il se réjouie tout de même pour son jeune ami, si seulement il avait sangloté un peu… Il avait un plan brillant pour rattraper la perte occasionné.

« Heureux de l'entendre Lambo, tu sais ce qui serait bien ? … »

Quelques jours plus tard ayant rempli tous ses travaux urgents, Tsunayoshi décida de poser ses jours de _congé, _et cela au détriment de son bras droit.

« Mai…Mais Dixième ! Vous ne devriez pas prendre des vacances uniquement pour ce bovin inutile ! »

« Ne dis pas ça Gokudera-kun, j'ai toujours pris soin de lui et je ne compte pas me défiler. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir aussi obligé vis-à-vis de lui, ce n'est plus un gosse ! » Ajouta son bras droit.

« Je fais cela car j'en ai envie. » Sourit gentiment le boss.

A ces paroles le gardien de la tempête ne su quoi ajouter, il cessa toute forme de protestation, se retrouvant tout bonnement bouche bée; l'instant d'après il vu un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres du Bovino se tenant en retrait.

« Stupide vache ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de tes ainées ! »

« Gokudera-kun ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Lui demanda le Vongola tout en l'empêchant d'attaquer Lambo.

« Il se fiche de moi ! »

« Tu es censés être l'adulte dans tout ça… » Fit Lambo parvenant à rester posé tout en se montrant railleur.

« Enfoirééééééé ! »

Après avoir calmé l'ouragan, Tsuna se confia que l'adolescent était bien le seul avec Yamamoto a encore parvenir à faire sortir, à ce point, de ses gons le gardien de la tempête. L'auto proclamé anciennement pleurnichard, de son coté, fut très heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir celui qu'il convoitait à lui seul pour quelques jours, et justement ce jour là pour commencer, ils se rendirent chez la famille Bovino.

« Lambo, tu as encore bien grandi !» Fit le boss de ceux là d'un regard bienveillant.

« Bien sûr que j'ai grandi. » Envoya fièrement le jeune homme à la veste à motif de vache.

« Vongola Dixième du nom, merci encore de prendre soin de lui. »

« C'est avec joie. » Répondit ce dernier.

« Je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous laisser, j'ai un planning chargé pour la journée, sentez vous libre de visiter le domaine. » Livra leur hôte avant de les quitter.

« Nous vous remercions de votre accueil. Au revoir !» Renvoya le boss Vongola avec une grande politesse.

« Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer l'endroit secret que j'adorais petit. »

« Tu t'en souviens encore ? »

« Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses. » Se vanta Lambo.

Son supérieur hiérarchique n'en revenait pas qu'il soit si à l'aise dans ce lieu, alors qu'il le suivait, dans ce qui semblait être une bouche d'aération de grande envergure, il tenta de _réfléchir _ou plutôt de ressentir la place qu'occupait celui qui le précédait… Sans grand succès malheureusement, il le savait tout du moins important.

Lorsqu'ils aboutirent enfin à leur destination, le gardien du tonnerre bondit littéralement de joie en sortant de ce long chemin, il l'invita à entrer dans une pièce un tantinet poussiéreuse rempli de coffres et babioles en tout genre.

« Voici la pièce où je jouais le plus claire de mon temps. »

« Avant d'arriver au Japon ? »

« Oui. »

Lambo prit ses aises et farfouilla dans une boite ressortant ses vieux jouets l'un après l'autre.

« Oh c'est le premier gadget que le boss des Bovino m'a offert ! »

Tandis que l'adolescent redécouvrait ses anciens amours, Tsunayoshi se retrouva subjugué par son sourire rayonnant, il avait l'air de passer un moment si agréable en lui racontant ses souvenirs que c'en était presque gênant embarrassant car en effet la joie était partagé, c'était une bonne surprise que d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son gardien, surtout quand il pensait préalablement en savoir long… Très long.

« Tsuna-san ! »

« Oh...Ah? Desolé Lambo. »

« Je suis si fatigant ? » Demanda le dixième gardien du tonnerre l'air dépité.

« Non, non, j'ai simplement eu une absence… »

« Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta l'adolescent collant ainsi son front contre le sien.

« Oui oui. » Assura le brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point son prétendant se montrait adorable en s'inquiétant pour lui de la sorte.

« Vraiment ? » Insista la vache clairement soucieuse.

« Puisque je te le dis.» S'esclaffa le jeune adulte en relevant le regard soucieux de son inquisiteur, il eut comme un empressement de lui manifester son affection, sans y accorder une seconde pensée, il posa intuitivement un baiser sur son front.

« Tsuna-san ! » S'emporta immédiatement le bovin l'écrasant une fois de plus de tout son soul.

« Du calme Lambo… C'était très irréfléchie de ma part je m'excuse, je n'ai pas encore déterminé ta position ni ce que je ressens... »

Le regard du jeune homme se vida de la conviction qu'il manifesta tantôt, il s'assit en boule plus loin puis dit :

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment espérer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, surtout quand je ne sais rien moi-même… » Lui confia le Vongola tout en s'asseyant non loin de lui.

« Pourtant, c'est ce que vous ne cessez de faire… » Sanglota le soupirant en se décalant afin de se trouver moins proche du tortionnaire de son cœur.

En le voyant ainsi, Tsuna ne sût quoi faire, il avait cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout se passera bien, qu'il aura tout ce qu'il désirait… Seulement voilà, il n'en était pas certain, il ne voulait pas le blesser d'avantage, et voir l'influence que chacune de ses actions avait sur lui, le rendit plus conscient de la grande affection qu'il avait pour celui-ci.

« Je peux t'assurer que quand je connaitrais la réponse, tu seras le premier au courant… » Lui dit enfin le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel tout en déposant cette fois un baiser sur la joue de son jeune prétendant.

L'allégresse que ressenti celui-ci en percevant les lèvres du Vongola fut un véritable pansement contre son angoisse, il savait que celui à qui il avait confié son cœur ne le ferait jamais souffrir… Intentionnellement du moins.

Après cela, ils rentrèrent dans un silence religieux, retrouvant chacun leurs appartements, bien perplexes faces aux événements de la journée, ainsi qu'à la perspective des jours à venir après ce qui sera probablement une nuit occupée par peu de sommeil.

Le matin même, Lambo l'air préoccupé, croisa Fûuta dans un des nombreux couloirs de la résidence :

« Bonjour Lambo ! »

« Bonjour… » Lui répondit sombrement ce dernier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je dois retrouver Tsuna-san… Mais j'ai peur de le mettre de nouveau mal à l'aise… Je pourrais être une nouvelle fois gênant pour lui. » Craignit la vache.

« Bon, pour cette fois je veux bien y allez à ta place ! » Le classeur ambulant avait en réalité quelques questions.

Ainsi à la place du Bovino, le Dixième du nom se retrouva en présence d'un autre, ils décidèrent donc de manger ensemble malgré l'imprévu au cours du repas le jeune homme lui demanda sans détour :

« Tsuna-nii, que penses tu de Lambo ? »

Le Sawada crû recracher sa boisson avant d'enfin lui répondre bien gêné :

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

«Oh, comme ça… » Lui répliqua naturellement son junior.

« Et bien… J'ai du mal à réaliser que le petit garçon que j'ai connu devient un homme, et ce alors que je l'ai sous les yeux, c'est comme si je ne parvenais pas à y croire… »

« Ou que tu fuyais quelque chose… » Ajouta sombrement le jeune homme.

« Développe, je te prie. » Réclama le Dixième véritablement sérieux.

« Et bien, tu ne veux pas reconnaitre que Lambo grandit parce que tu as peut être peur de ce que ça implique. »

« C'est possible… »Il était en effet fort possible qu'il ait peur des changements que cela impliquerait dans leur relation, il était si familiarisé à la présence de Lambo qu'il avait peur qu'en l'acceptant celui-ci disparaitrait de sa vue… Ce qui n'était pas si logique, il songeait cela dit que l'adolescent pourrait le fuir en constatant qu'il s'était trompé de sentiment, et cela l'angoissait plus que nécessaire maintenant qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus. Que ferait-il si lui reconnaissant ses sentiments, mais que le bovin autrefois si capricieux finisse par changer d'idée ? Il ne le supporterait surement pas, seulement le jeune homme n'avait plus 5 ans, et son regard ne mentait pas… Du moins il l'espérait.

« La question est juste de savoir si tu veux être avec lui ou non. »

« Ca parait si simple quand tu le dis. »

« Ca l'est ! » Renchérit le complimenté.

Fûuta trouvait parfois très frustrant le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire de classement à propos de lui-même, mais était quand même heureux de rendre service dans certain cas, il semblerait qu'il aura bientôt moins d'occasions de voir le bovin larmoyant… Il trouvera bien autre chose.

A l'occasion de cette journée ensoleillée, Lambo ainsi que son but avaient décidé se promener, durant leur marche le concerné ne savaient juste pas comment prendre cet homme grandissant, il perdait tous ses moyens, le jeune homme s'était si longuement moqué de lui qu'il avait encore du mal à le suivre actuellement… Ce qu'il lui faisait subir à l'époque, était-ce ce que l'on appelait l'amour vache ?

Au gré de leurs échanges le parrain confirmait toujours d'avantage l'attirance ainsi que le penchant qu'il avait pour son gardien, il se trouvait à présent dans un grand espace vert, en conséquence ils décidèrent de s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre près d'un ruisseau afin de rester un peu au frais.

« Je suis vraiment ravi de passer du temps avec vous… » Sourit adorablement le Bovino.

Impulsif, Tsuna effleura l'adolescent de ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua un vif rougissement chez ce dernier, voyant cela, l'initiateur gloussant releva :

« Tu as beau avoir grandi, tu restes bien innocent. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » Fit le gardien boudeur en lui rendant son baiser, il changea cela dit quelque chose, il le rendit langoureux en ajustant son boss à l'arbre non loin de là.

« Lambo… » Souffla le Vongola le regardant avec douceur tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant. » Lui murmura ce dernier sérieux comme un pou.

« Je le vois. » Soupira celui dont l'élément était le ciel.

« J'espère bien que vous le voyez… »

« Au fait Lambo… Depuis quand as tu arrêté de me tutoyer ? » Demanda le Sawada sous des faux airs autoritaires.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Recommences.»

Sans réponse, le brun discerna que son compère tremblait légèrement, puis en regardant plus bas il devint soupçonneux de la cause de ces tremblements il semblait que le Bovino faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire les mêmes _bêtises _qu'auparavant et cela se dessinait de plus en plus sur son visage.

« Bien dans ce cas tu devrais savoir ça. »

Et le parrain, désormais fiévreusement attendri, s'engagea donc à masser l'endroit provoquant cette frustration dans le but de soulager celle-ci, la vache à cette arrivé de plaisir menaça de perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva ainsi elle-même plaqué contre l'arbre par son meneur.

« Tsuna-san… » Haleta Lambo, le regard humide et frissonnant, tout en s'agrippant à la veste de son partenaire, voulant changer de position le maladroit les fit tomber dans la rivière voisine, bien heureusement, ces deux là avaient pieds.

Plutôt que de sortir de l'eau, le plus âgé des deux réagissant à cette dernière prestation ne put s'empêcher de s'occuper de l'objet démontrant sa propre excitation joignant le sien au _traitement, _le bovin réjoui par cela l'embrassa de nouveau en y mettant toute son énergie quelques autres courts mouvement de plus et ils furent enfin soulagés… Bien que majoritairement trempés.

Après un agréable et long silence, ils finirent par se sécher et rentrer contents avec eux même.

* * *

To be continued~

Je suis sûr que vous vous posez certaines questions... (Ou pas!)

Nan...

Je ne dirais rien ~_~'

Vous reverrez une certaine personne au prochaine chapitre X)


	3. Partie 3

Héhéhé... Nous voici donc à la 3eme partie, il n'en reste qu'une~

Ce que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre répondra probablement à certaines de vos questions -pas toutes mais certaines -^^ **Pense à une reviews qu'elle a vu avant de posté ^_~**

Bonne lecture j'espère! =3

* * *

**_Bovino no baka !_**

**_Partie 3  
_**

Quelques jours passèrent sans que rien de frappant ne se passe, le chef Vongola et son gardien partageaient de savoureux moments ensemble le prétendant, aventurier aimait beaucoup enlacer sa cible, en particulier quand il lui tournait le dos, précisément ce jour là il l'enlaçait pour la ixième fois, seulement cette fois il avait un objectif, il lança donc :

« Dites-moi enfin… Que pensez… Non que penses-tu de moi ? »

« Après ce que j'ai fais l'autre jour je pensais cela évident. » Tenta un Tsuna bien désorienté.

« Pas pour moi. » Renvoya le Bovino rouge pivoine.

« Je suis obligé de le dire je suppose… ? »

« Oui. »

« Je… Je suis probablement amoureux de toi. » Déclara l'adulte demeurant dos à lui.

« Ce n'est pas possible de l'entendre de la manière direct ? » Risqua un peu taquin sur les bords, celui dont l'élément était le tonnerre.

« Tu devras te contenter de ça pour le moment. » Bougonna son quasi-amant.

À juste titre, son gardien le poussa contre un sofa près de là, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces s'abandonnant ainsi contre lui en sentant la dureté de la vache, l'intéressé comprit ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face et s'y résolut totalement, il était prêt à l'accepter à présent... L'initiateur de l'action, persistant rouge et haletant, lui donna de nouveau un baiser et frottait sa proéminence contre la jambe du Dixième.

« Tsuna-san… » Pantela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

En tâtonnant maladroitement le corps dont les vêtements étaient déjà débraillés, l'initiateur atteignit son engin, glissant dans son caleçon, il entama le malaxage de celui là, ce qui fit grandement gémir le propriétaire de l'objet :

« Lambo… Ah… »

Entendant la voix attirante de son partenaire, le dénommé eut l'urge d'être au sein de son détenteur, il posta donc son outil face à l'ouverture de l'endroit le plus secret du visé et entreprit alors de l'atteindre, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile et pénible que prévu.

«Aie… Arrête Lambo… »

Ignorant les protestations, l'entêté s'enfonça de plus belle… Jusqu'à ce que le chargé passe en hyper mode et l'envoie contre le mur.

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! Tu me fais mal ! » S'emporta le parrain, définitivement furieux, qui quitta aussitôt la pièce.

Le laissé pour compte confus, après avoir reprit ses esprits, se précipita contrarié dans la salle de travail de son ami le plus proche et s'écria posant un doigt contre son propre front :

« Fûuta… Expliques-moi. Tsuna-san dit qu'il m'aime et finalement me repousse. Je n'y comprends rien ! Nous n'étions qu'à la moitié quand il m'a arrêté… Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire à la fin ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pu le toucher qu'à moitié ! »

« Comment ça à moitié ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Comment ça, comment j'ai procédé ? Je suis entré en lui voilà tout ! »

« Évidemment qu'il a arrêté, il a du souffrir ! » S'exclama enfin son compagnon de conversation.

« Moi aussi j'avais mal et je n'ai pas arrêté pour autant ! »

« Lambo… Plus jeune tu te montrais bien égoïste et têtu… Et je vois que cela est loin d'être totalement guéri. » Lui dit son conseillé en se plaçant la main sur une tête mimant la négation.

« Mais… Je voulais qu'on se réunisse… Qu'il se sente bien. Il semblait apprécier… Au début. »

« As-tu cherché à savoir comment faire au préalable ? »

« N'est ce pas pareil pour tous ?» Répondit abruptement la vache en haussant outrageusement les épaules.

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la bêtise que tu as fais…. » Conclu le jeune homme maintenant d'une humeur bien noire.

…

« Fûuta ! » Ce dernier avait brutalement déboutonné l'unique bouton du bovin lui retirant de cette manière sa chemise, puis commença à embrasser méchamment celui-ci contre son gré.

« Arrête maintenant ! » Implora presque le pris d'assaut, très inquiet.

Malgré les plaintes du jeune homme, l'agresseur avait d'ores et déjà intégralement dévêtu l'adolescent, et entreprit d'entrer en lui sans rien effectuer d'autre, la douleur fût très intense et ce dès le début.

« A…Aie. J'ai… Hum… Compris…» Se lamentait le jeune homme.

Seulement il était trop tard, le preneur était hors de lui, il se doutait qu'ils avaient trop gâté Lambo mais pas à un tel point, il devait lui faire comprendre la gravité de son geste du moins, c'est ce qu'il se prêtait à croire dans sa colère intense, c'était ça ou alors un moyen de le voir pleurer plus que jamais dira-t-on. Effectivement, l'instant était bel et bien savoureux, et ce malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait tout en forçant son chemin à travers le martyre.

« Ça fait mal ! » Pleura cette fois l'adolescent, alors que le meilleur des classeurs était presque à moitié à l'intérieur, d'un seul coup la bulle éclata, le meneur s'arrêta net et se remit rapidement en état avant de quitter la pièce en trombe, l'arrière gout se montrait horriblement amer…

La victime, quand à elle, était chamboulée par les actions de son ami fidèle, après s'être calmé, il se rendit dans sa chambre afin de faire le bilan et se soigner lui-même, il avait bel et bien saigné. Après que quelques temps se soit écoulés, il se rendit compte du point auquel il était dépendant de son entourage, dès qu'il lui désirait une chose ou qu'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit il se précipitait vers ses deux anciennes_ nounous, _seulement maintenant ces deux là l'évitaient arbitrairement.

!~~!

Un jour, peu après, Dino fût de passage, il alla donc rendre une petite visite à Fûuta, ce dernier avait une mine bien sombre de son point de vue et ce malgré son arrivé, ce qui se montrait quelque peu vexant, il entreprit donc de lui arracher les vers du nez ceci étant fait :

« Tu as intérêt à bien t'excuser… » Ordonna Dino en lui tirant la joue.

« Maiyéfaicekimesembwaijust. » Baragouina ce dernier.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre, même si c'était pour lui donner une leçon tu sais que tu as mal agi, et tu t'es même laissé aller. » Termina son interlocuteur en lui lâchant la joue.

« Oui… » Finalisa le jeune adulte en se frottant cette dernière, il avait en effet plus de remords que ce qui se laissait voir par le Cavallone.

« Maintenant plus important… COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA À MOI ? ! » S'emporta finalement l'intéressé la larme à l'œil.

« Mais tu es toujours en déplacement… » Se plaignit Fûuta les yeux dirigés vers le sol.

« TU SAIS BIEN QUE CE SONT DES DÉPLACEMENTS PROFESSIONNELS ! »

« Oui mais ils sont parfois si longs… »

« IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE, CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON SUFFISANTE ET TU LE SAIS! SURTOUT QU'ON NE VA PAS VOIR AILLEURS COMME ÇA ! EN PRÉTEXTANT PUNIR UN AMI QUI PLUS EST ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES DEVENU UNE MONTAGNE QUE TU DOIS TE CROIRE TOUT PERMIS !»

« Désolé… » S'excusa le classeur dorénavant en seiza[1] afin recevoir son sermon, à sa propre stupéfaction Dino s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Je ne laisserais pas couler cette fois… Devrais-je te punir convenablement histoire que tu ne recommences plus ?» Sourit gentiment le boss des Cavallone tout levant de son doigt le menton du booker, celui-ci ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir de cette pleine attention de son partenaire… Ou en pleurer d'inquiétude.

...

Ainsi il se retrouva ligoté sans autres atours que le fouet d'un cheval ailé très mécontent de lui :

« N'est-ce pas un peu poussé? »

« Pas plus que ce que tu as fais Fûuta… »

« Tu es bien classé comme étant le parrain le plus proche de ses hommes mais à quel point en es-tu proche ? » Essaya l'entravé.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu là Fûuta… » Lança le tenant d'un regard dur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, la seconde d'après l'homme mûr embrassa fougueusement son compagnon, se jouant de chacune des parties de son corps.

« Tu ne devrais pas te forcer à me toucher… Je sais que je ne te plais plus. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?» S'exclama Dino désarçonné.

« J'ai grandi d'un coup et maintenant je suis une perche… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu me prends pour un pédo ? Ou même un shotacon ? » Demanda Dino un peu plus dérouté.

« J'ai essayé de faire le classement des personnes qui t'attirent le plus ! Je n'étais même pas dans le top ! » Sanglotait à présent Fûuta.

« Tu as un peu grandi et alors ? Tu es toujours aussi attirant… Et dis moi, depuis quand peux tu te classer ? »

« … Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi. » Accorda le jeune adulte intrigué.

« Ca expliquerait bien des choses… » Râla Dino.

« Mes classements sont sûr à 100%! »

« Ne te crois pas si perspicace alors que tu es à peine sorti de l'adolescence! »

« Mais Lambo est si adorable quand il pleure que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'étais un peu jaloux aussi, il était à la 1ère position suivit par un certain Fran... »

« Hein ? Lui ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme une vache, hors je ne suis pas plus zoophile ! Et c'est qui ce Fran ? Est-ce qu'il pleuvait ce jour là ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus, il faisait humide alors peut être… »

« Et même sans ça il n'est pas mon genre –et je ne connais pas de Fran-.»

« Mais Lambo… »

« Tu ne devrais pas parler d'un autre homme lorsque je te touche… » L'interrompit son assaillant en le faisant taire à l'aide d'un baiser bien placé.

« Je ne recommencerais pas. » S'excusa ce dernier.

« Bien, et apparences mises à part, le fait que je t'aime ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit ? » Lui dit affectueusement son ainé.

« … » Fûuta restait sans voix, il n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup songé à cela, le fait qu'il ait autant changé physiquement et en si peu de temps lui avait donné certains complexes face à son amant ce dernier l'embrassa encore mais à une tout autre partie et le porta enfin au lit.

Seulement, au moment de le poser, Dino trébucha sur un objet invisible non loin de ce même lit propulsant le jeune homme sur celui-ci et percutant violemment le bois du meuble, se retrouvant ainsi dans les vapes… Sa victime allait devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour être libéré et surtout satisfaite… Ils poursuivraient plus tard, en attendant ses entraves serraient un peu trop, quelle torture actuellement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'une des rares choses que cet homme réussissent sans ses hommes se trouvait être les nœuds ?

* * *

[1] Les genoux pliés sont sur le sol et les fesses reposent sur les talons dont les pieds touche intégralement le sol, elle sera en _seiza_. Bref vous avez souvent dû le voir X)

* * *

Mwahahaha \(^O^)/

Fin de cette partie! J'aimerais bien voir vos réactions, ça pourrait être drôle pour moi! XD **Va se cacher**

PS: Désolé pour les majuscules mais vous savez qu'elles ont un but précis, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop piqué les yeux =p

Bien bien, voilà~ On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre...

Vu que c'est Dimanche -et qu'il faut allez voter, j'irai en pyjama tiens! _ -, il sera peut être là ce soir ou en début de semaine ^^


	4. Partie 4

Enfin la 4ème et dernière =)

Have a good read mina! (o^_^)8))

PS: Désolée pour les premiers lecteurs, mes points virgules ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaitre sur ce site T_T

* * *

**_Bovino no baka !_**

**_Partie 4  
_**

De son coté, la vache électrique était bien embêtée, ne pouvant plus se confier à sa nounou 2, elle se souvint de l'existence d'une autre amie nommée I-pin, et lui rendit de ce fait une petite visite :

« Lambo, ne traines pas trop j'ai une livraison à faire pour monsieur Kawahiro… »

Notre personnage se vu donc obligé de courir à ses cotées tout en lui racontant les derniers évènements.

«Tsuna-san avait de bonnes raisons d'être en colère ! Et je ne te crois pas, tu dois raconter des histoires, ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à Fûuta. » Répondit indifféremment son amie.

« Tu n'es pas juste ! Je ne plaisante pas ! » S'énerva Lambo.

« Menteur.»

« Tu ne sers à rien tête de… » S'arrêta le contrarié.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, viens, je t'offrirais des nouilles. »

« Une autre fois, je vais rentrer, merci quand même. » Déclina poliment l'invité la quittant prématurément, au moins elle se montrait compatissante et présente dans le fond.

En revenant, le Bovino croisa l'un de ses sujets de conversation qui tenta l'air à la fois affable et accablé :

« Lambo… »

L'adolescent n'était pas encore préparer à l'affronter ainsi il s'éloigna aussitôt, il ne savait pas si il devait lui en vouloir ou non, il se trouvait un peu perdu en fait, il n'avait jamais vu aussi contrarié son ancien camarade de jeu, c'était quand même la personne qu'il préférait après le Sawada, ce qui n'était pas rien.

La dernière personne avec qui il pouvait en parler était probablement celle qui désirait le moins le voir, il trouva justement cette dernière, il désirait tant la voir que ses pieds l'emmenèrent à elle sans qu'il ne le leur ordonne.

Tsuna perdu dans ses pensées sentit tout de suite la grande vache entrer dans sa chambre et s'approchant ainsi de lui, il voulut d'abord le sermonner, mais réalisa à quel point celle-ci lui avait manqué, qui plus est, il avait l'air si déprimé que cela lui fendait profondément le cœur.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lambo ? »

« Tsuna-san… Ne me fuis pas s'il te plait. » Supplia Lambo l'air acculé.

« Je ne le ferais pas. » Répondit le concerné tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de m'être montré si égoïste. »

« Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que parfois des concessions se montraient nécessaires… »

« J'ai sentis à quel point vous avez dû souffrir… » Poursuivi le jeune homme, il remarqua qu'il avait dû être attendu car sur le bureau du Sawada se trouvait sa tasse préféré remplie de lait ainsi qu'un broc du même acabit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Fûuta très en colère contre moi me l'a montré… »

«Non. Tu veux dire qu'il… ?»

« Oui.»

« Je vais lui dire deux mots… » Commença le Boss décidemment contrarié.

« Pas jusqu'au bout ! Il a fait cela pour rendre service… Je crois. Je l'ai supposé après un moment, sans ça j'aurais mis beaucoup plus de temps à comprendre ta colère… A part par rapport au fait que tu aies eu mal. »

« Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête si bien qu'il est un peu difficile de savoir comment te tenir parfois… »

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouté… » Confia _l'ancien pleurnichard_.

« Ha ha ha ! Désolé, mais pour une fois que tu te montres humbles. »

« Tsuna-san… » Reprocha le moqué en sortant de son étreinte.

« Pardon en tout cas. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour te faire l'amour convenablement… Je dois trouver des informations.» Reprit ce dernier.

« C'est inutile. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« Je vais t'apprendre… » Lui dit l'adulte.

« Comment sais-tu quoi faire ? » Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

« Je me suis renseigné. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu me poses trop de questions. » Répondit honteusement le détenteur de la bague du ciel.

« Quelqu'un te l'a… »

« Prépare-moi en m'humidifiant. » Coupa hâtivement le Vongola.

« Comment dois-je faire ? » Demanda le bovin.

« Tu peux utiliser des liquides ou des crèmes par exemple. »

A cette réponse le jeune homme pris le broc remplit de lait et le versa intégralement sur le sujet.

« En humidifiant l'endroit où tu dois te rendre. » Soupira l'adulte tout en retirant ses vêtements à présent mouillés.

La vache reversa donc le contenu de sa tasse à l'endroit voulu.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en mettre autant… » Protesta Tsuna pendant que celui-ci dézippait son pantalon.

« Non tu dois tout d'abord utiliser tes doigts pour me préparer. »

Sans bronché le guidé mit deux doigts d'un coup.

« Outch. Fais le lentement je t'en prie… » Conseilla le jeune adulte d'un œil fermé par la douleur.

« Pardon. » Fit le dirigé tout en entrant gentiment un autre doigt, puis encore un autre, l'écartant ainsi d'avantage en tentant de le masser, Tsuna se crispa et émit une réaction.

« Je dois être prêt… »

Le jeune fougueux se précipita en lui dès la fin de cette dernière remarque.

« Aie ! Tu dois le faire progressivement et surtout doucement. »

Le Bovino s'exécuta, il s'enfonça délicatement en son amant et ce tout en l'embrassant amoureusement; une fois au fond Lambo se risqua pantelant la larme à l'œil:

« Tsuna-san… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux… Bouger ? »

« Oui. » L'autorisa le preneur d'un sourire doux et ému, lui caressant du même coup la joue.

Le Bovino débuta ses va et vient, tout d'abord mollement puis de plus en plus hâtivement, ce qui lui arracha des gémissements de plaisirs, rapidement rejoins par ceux de son partenaire qui l'entourait à présent de ses bras.

« Je… T'aime… Tsuna-san. » Souffla Lambo.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… Moi aussi. » Fit le visé le serrant d'avantage dans ses bras tout en continuant de le recevoir.

Sur cette dernière note ils atteignirent ce qui se rapprochait beaucoup du nirvana si cela ne l'était pas au réveil le chef des Vongola se retrouva nez à nez avec son compagnon, l'homme put pour la première fois depuis longtemps détailler le visage du Bovino de près, il le trouvait tout bonnement à croquer, il aimait beaucoup les petites marques se trouvant sous ses yeux, elles n'avaient jamais disparût, bien que seule celle de son œil gauche était visible… Oui, il le trouvait incontestablement craquant, songea t'il tout lui touchant de nouveau la joue avant de baiser celle-ci.

Tout fraichement régénéré après avoir passé les trois quart de la journée avec celui qu'il aimait, le gardien du tonnerre se décida à mettre les choses au clair avec son jeune ami, il déboula sans préambule dans la chambre de celui-ci et poussa son ex-assaillant sur son propre lit l'immobilisant en s'asseyant sur ses hanches, il lui lança :

« J'étais très en colère contre toi, j'ai même imaginé un bon moment te rendre la pareil ! Seulement tu es mon ami et tu as presque autant pris soin de moi que le jeune Dixième du nom à l'époque... Je serais encore plus idiot si je t'en voulais pour la seule fois où tu me faisais clairement prendre conscience de mon égocentrisme ! »

Le jeune adulte essuya les larmes qui jaillissant du visage arrogant de Lambo assisté de sa main libre ; il pleurait, pensa ce dernier, il pleurait mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas le moins du monde, l'inquisiteur se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas le fait d'être le déclencheur de ces mêmes pleures… Pas le direct du moins, Dino l'avait peut être soigné, ou alors depuis le début aimait-il le voir pleurer pour mieux le consoler il n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il restera son allié aussi longtemps qu'il vivra.

« J'en suis heureux… Je serais toujours ta nounou numéro 2 ! » Sourit le concerné bienveillant, il ne s'excusera pas cela dit, c'était sa _récompense_ pour toute ces années d'_élevages_…

« Peut être qu'un coup de poing me soulagerait un peu plus… » Ajouta un Lambo les yeux brillants, il n'en avait pas fini à priori.

« Désolé pour ce que j'ai failli te faire. Excuse-moi. » Concéda rapidement le jeune adulte.

« Oui continue. ~~» Ordonna insolemment l'esprit vengeur un brin plu.

La soirée allait à priori être longue pour le jeune Fûuta.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent, la vie avait retrouvé son rythme habituel et le meneur des Vongola avait repris du service, ayant ainsi moins de temps pour son amant; amant qui ce jour là avait fait éruption dans sa salle de travail réclamant imprudemment de l'attention :

« Tu me délaisses totalement Tsunaze ! Idiot ! Imbécile ! »

Le Sawada irrité par ce retour dans le passé attrapa le Bovino et l'entraina dans sa chambre sans mot dire, si c'était de l'attention qu'il voulait, il allait en avoir assez pour un bout de temps l'impudent se montrait d'ailleurs très intrigué, ce Tsunayoshi l'intimidait plus que d'accoutumé, il avait l'air… Quelque peu différent.

Hâtivement ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sans habillement et ce sur le grand lit du Vongola, Lambo cette fois pour prouver son sérieux et son implication à son partenaire, entreprit d'accommoder l'instrument de celui-ci à sa bouche.

« Tu…Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Pas si tôt… » Paniqua le Dixième.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard incrédule.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Lui ordonna l'adulte ayant regagné son sang froid dégageant ainsi une toute autre aura, si bien que l'adolescent ne protesta pas le chef l'embrassa premièrement sur le front, puis sur la paupière gauche, sur la pommette plus basse et enfin longuement sur la bouche se jouant ainsi de la langue du concerné.

Ce dernier se vu poser une ribambelle de doux suçons sur une grande partie du buste, songeant que son compagnon était sans doute bien un mûr pour faire naturellement ce genre de chose, il décida d'ailleurs de masser la manifestation du plaisir du Bovino; une fois convaincu de l'avoir satisfait il s'attaqua à une autre partie, une partie d'autant plus secrète…

A la suite de cette dernière action, le possesseur de l'endroit sursauta, il avait beau avoir pardonné Fûuta, c'était encore une action bien délicate pour lui.

« Tsuna-san, je ne pense pas pouvoir en fait… » Déclara un Lambo peu résolu.

« Lambo… Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal… » Lui confia doucement le meneur effleurant sa joue tout poursuivant finement la préparation.

« Je t'assure ! » Poursuivit le gardien perdant de son cool.

« Chut… Si tu as mal j'arrêterais tout de suite, je te le promets. » Le calma le parrain Vongola.

« J'ai mal ! » Répondit promptement l'initié et cela de façon affolé.

« Ne mens pas.»

« D'accord… » Abandonna celui dont l'élément était le tonnerre tout en s'accrochant à lui.

Ainsi le brun compléta son geste et fut permis d'entrer au sein de son amant, il se montra très doux et patient, lui susurrant des mots rassurant, Lambo serra premièrement la mine sans rien dire, il demeura docile et finit par se détendre.

Enfin la masculinité du chef de Vongola fut totalement engloutie, au même moment le bovin se trouvait au bord des larmes:

« Je… dois … résister… »

« Tu as mal ? Veux-tu que je m'arrête ? » Le questionna son collaborateur attentif.

«Non… Ne t'arrête pas. » Répondit le séduit essoufflé.

« Reste mignon encore quelque temps veux tu ? » Sourit l'actuel attaquant.

« Uh. » Acquiesça celui-ci.

L'entreprenant se mit donc à chercher plaisir au sein de son protégé, non sans s'occuper de lui, si bien que ce dernier se retrouva miaulant de plaisir, enfin le pilonnage atteignit prématurément son apogée, selon eux du moins, et ils jouirent tous deux fort satisfaits.

« Prends soin de moi pour les années à venir, d'accord ? » Lui sourit Tsunayoshi accoudé à l'oreiller.

« Tout le plaisir sera pour moi. Et… Tsuna-san… » Le jeune homme se rapprocha afin de murmurer sa requête.

« Sans aucun problème, quand tu voudras. »

Lambo lui répondit par un sourire à la fois désireux et satisfait.

« Et toi, quand… ? » S'enquit près de son oreille le gardien du ciel après l'avoir scruté des yeux.

« A mes 18 ans. » Répliqua le Bovino l'air déterminé se retournant pour s'allonger sur le dos.

« Ça devrait aller. » Conclut le Vongola l'air satisfait en se lovant contre lui.

Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, le roi du classement vu débouler un Lambo comme d'accoutumé, celui-ci ruisselait de bonheur :

« Bonne nouvelle Fûuta ! »

Durant son spitch, son interlocuteur songeait qu'il allait devoir se résoudre à ne plus autant voir pleurer le jeune Lambo, mais que ça lui passerait un jour où l'autre.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte Fûuta ! Je suis si heureux que je n'y crois pas moi même… » Renchérit au même instant le Bovino commençant à sangloter bien que gardant le sourire.

Le jeune adulte n'aurait pas pensé que sa mégalomanie se satisfaisait également des larmes de bonheurs… Sachant qu'il arrivait que son ami ne pleure pour peu de choses… Il resterait un pleurnichard quelques bonnes petites années encore.

Hum… Bon pour lui !

* * *

Oui j'ai fais des shmex scènes kitchs/ guimauve peut être ? Et alors ? ((8(*O*)8)) **Va se cacher dans un trou** (N'empêche que je vous ai mené en bateau avec mon paragraphe d'intro MWAHAHAHA XD Ou pas… !)

Que murmurait Lambo ? Et que demandait Tsuna ? Mwahahaha… Vous avez le droit de donner des exemples, ça m'amuserait de voir ce que donne votre imagination. **La pauvre délire déjà seule** XD Bref bref bref, je vous donnerais peut être la réponse si je m'amuse un peu héhéhé ^^**et si je ne l'oublie pas…** Sinon votre imagination se débrouillera bien seule… Allez, je sais ce qui se passe parfois dans vos petites têtes ! =p

Oh, et j'ai vu un truc à mon grand étonnement… Éclairez-moi…

Depuis quand virilité est synonyme de puissance ? Nan mais parce que là je sèche. oO

Vous trouvez que ça le fait vous ? - « Il inséra sa puissance ardente en lui. » LOL j'ai pas l'impression moi… _**Et c'est limite smexiste en plus hein. =3 Bon c'est pas limite, ça l'est ! -_-' Je vais voir les synonymes de efféminé tiens… EDIT : J'aurai pas dû -_-.**_

Euuuuuh c'est grave si je dis que je ne pensais pas faire un one-shot aussi long ? =p

Pour le titre… Baka… Ca vous évoque quelque chose idiot ? Nan je ne traite personne (à part un…) d'idiot c'est un composé du titre I swear X)

Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez concernant ce one-shot, ça me fera très plaisir! ^_-

PS: Je ne suis pas censée être nulle en orthographe, mais certaines fautes pourrait me passer au dessus de la tête **J'ai tendance à écrire dans un état second proche de la fatigue X)**, donc si c'est vraiment pas beau vous pourriez me le signalez s'il vous plait? ^^


End file.
